Just a Lovely Quiet Day at the Pool
by graceofnight
Summary: Oneshot in which the Marauders enjoy a nice quiet day at the pool. Alright, so maybe quiet isn't the best word.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this. If I did, would I really be writing fanfiction?

**A/N**: This was actually the idea of a friend of mine, which we developed, interestingly enough, while swimming at the local pool. I did leave some of our ideas out though; I cut the conversation short when she started talking about Sirius in a speedo. Thanks for playing.

* * *

"Come on Peter! Get in!"

"I-I-I don't know if I should. I mean, we only ate breakfast an hour ago, and those clouds could mean storms, and it's awfully cold and–" Peter stammered helplessly.

"Your excuses are boring, Wormtail. Now get in the pool!" James shouted. He and Sirius had already been in the swimming pool for quite some time, enjoying the pleasures of being in the cool water on a hot summer day, most of which involved innocent would-be swimmers being dragged beneath the surface of the water by their ankle. Remus, meanwhile, swam in graceful, dignified laps, choosing to ignore James and Sirius, who were now engaged in some rather spirited water wrestling.

"Leave him, Prongs. I've spotted something you'll be more interested in." Sirius pointed to a group of girls lying on beach towels, taking in the sun, at the center of which was a pretty girl with long dark red hair, whose almond green eyes were hidden by white framed sunglasses. At the sight of her, James's hand instinctively flew to ruffle his hair, which, despite being wet, was already quite disheveled.

"Diving board?" Sirius said.

"Yeah," said James distractedly.

"Coming Moony?" said Sirius, already halfway out of the pool.

"No, thank you," Remus answered, pausing momentarily.

"Come on, Moony. Just one dive won't kill you," Sirius said, grabbing Remus by the arm and dragging him out of the pool before he had a chance to escape.

Remus sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no," Sirius said grinning.

The three boys headed toward the diving board, leaving Peter sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water, and making sure that their path took them by the group of sunbathing girls. As they walked by, James re-ruffled his hair and took on a pronounced strut.

"Hey Evans, how's it going?" he said, addressing his red-headed target, who merely glared as her friends giggled all around her.

"Ladies," James said, nodding at the giggling girls before strutting off, with Sirius and Remus in his wake. Remus shook his head at the number of girls staring dreamily at Sirius's muscular arms and ripped chest as they passed. He was, therefore, completely oblivious to the one girl in the back of the group who was admiring the myriad of fresh and old scars visible on his own pallid skin with interest.

When they reached the diving board, Sirius climbed the ladder first and dove off in an impressively smooth back flip and straightened out before landing cleanly in the water. Several of the girls applauded. After Sirius had climbed out of the water and joined them again, James ascended the ladder.

"Evans! Hey Evans!" he shouted, earning himself another glare from the center of the center of the girls. Determined to not be shown up by his friend, James dove off the board and attempted a complicated sort of flipping maneuver, but succeeded only in landing awkwardly on the surface of the water with a loud and painful _SMACK! _Several of the girls, including Evans giggled loudly and when James finally resurfaced, trying to shake a large amount of water out of his ears, Sirius was still doubled over with laughter.

"Nice one, Prongs," he said when James rejoined them, "Evans loved that one."

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James snapped irritably.

"No need to get huffy with me," Sirius said, still grinning, "Besides, it's Moony's turn now."

Remus climbed the ladder, and as he sliced through the water with a standard but graceful dive, Sirius noted with a grin the girl toward the back of their audience eyeing Remus attentively.

"I'm bored of this," Sirius said when Remus returned, "How does a race sound."

"Perfect," James said, still irritable, but intent on recovering from the travesty that was his dive. The three of them returned to where Peter was still wet only from the knees down and they gave him the responsibility of counting down the race.

"To the end and back then," James said as they took their positions.

"Everyone ready?" Peter said, "Three...Two...One...GO!"

The three swimmers shot off, so intent on swimming as fast as possible that none noticed the speed or progress of the others. When all three boys had completed the lap, all but one of them was surprised to see that the winner was...

"REMUS?! How did you finish so fast?!"

Remus was now perched on the side of the pool next to Peter, kicking his legs lazily back and forth.

"Well, if you two would actually swim properly every once in a while instead of trying to impress every female in sight, maybe you would both be better swimmers," said Remus, who just managed to restrain a grin but not the mischievous glint in his eyes.

James and Sirius looked at each other expressionlessly and, after reaching a mutual agreement, simultaneously leapt forward, grabbed Remus and yanked him back into the water, forcing him to join them in another spirited game of water wrestling.

**Das Ende**


End file.
